Nightmares
by anaidreh
Summary: Even after his meeting with Maiza, Czeslaw keep having nightmares about his past life with Fermet. Everyone tried to make him feel better even though he is hiding his feeling conviced others will eat him if he show his weakened state. Until one night he have a nightmares when Ennis and Firo came to calm him down.
1. Chapter 1

It is another day after the incident of on the train and the day Czeslaw finally able to meet his said old friend, Maiza. At first Czes doesn't even want to get near with all the other immortals except Maiza, Miria or Isaac, he would flinch just by being touched on the shoulder. On the first night he would get nightmares about his day being tortured, sliced, stabbed, burned and feel all the pain in a never ending cycle. But he didn't tell enyone about this, he don't want others to know about his weakened state, afraid if any of the immortals going to take advantage on him.

Until now his act still continues and all the immortals didn't find out about his nightmares including Ennis and Firo the ones who live with him. He didn't open to anyone, only when Maiza come over to visit or when they're coming to Maiza, he would run toward him just like a lost puppy finding its mother. It is true that knowing he is an immortal, Czes isn't a child anymore knowing his age and he always hate it when others treat him like a child since Firo often bring him to the meetings of Martillo family and all the people there only consist of middle aged man so of course he would be the baby there even though his is older than any of them it won't help with his child appearance. All he would do is searching Maiza and only with him he would back to being a child, except when Isaac and Miria comes around he would be forced to be hugged by them.

One year passed after that, Czes still have nightmares about his past nut his relationship whit others getting better. He is starting to trust Ennis and Firo and he allowed them to treat him like what a child wold be treated. Ennis becoming more and more protective about him, she would nagging him whenever Czes going home late after take a walk outside. Yes, Czeslaw starting to make a habit to go out just for a walk, take a stop at some random park and watching as families come and goes. Sometimes he got too caught up in watching them and didn't realize the time. Firo would just laugh when Ennis is mad at him, and sometimes defending him , "Come on Ennis, he is a man. He needs his time alone", and just like that Ennis would turn to Firo and began nagging at him too. Seeing this, Czes start to feel like in a real family and it really help him to ease his heart and escape from all his nightmares. Until one night he start to have a nightmare again, by far this is the worst nightmare he have.

"_No, you are a bad boy Czes, I have to punish you again"_

"_Nononono! Stop it please Fermet.."_

"_Be quite Czes, it just an experiment, we are alchemist so its normal right", its not a question, it's a statement. Fermet start to take his scalpel and walk slowly toward tied Czeslaw._

"_No…please Fermet..i-its hurAAAAAHHH!", Czes's scream echoing trough the room as Fermet start to sliding the scalpel to his stomach making fresh blood dripping from the now fresh wound._

"_Its okay Czes, see, it will go back to normal again. Hmm I wonder, what if I gouge one of your eye and crush it? Will it go back to normal?", wide eyes stare with horror as Fermet saying his start to struggle trying too untie the rope tying him to the bed. _

"_NONONONO! I don't want that! HEEELP! PLEASMMMPHH!", Fermet bring one of his hand to Czes's mouth, shutting him up while the other held a scalpel and made its way toward his eye. Czes's eyes widening as he see the scalpel toward his eye, he struggle wildly to loose the tie, tears start to form in his eyes._

"_Calm down Czes, do you want me to get tired of you and eat you? I'm sure you don't want that", said Fermet with his sickening smile all over his face. He start his new experiment to Czes, put his scalpel to one of his eyes, and push it deeper to the corner of his eye to start gouging it._

"_MMMPPHH!", pain shot trough his body as he struggle wildy again when blood start gushing out from his eye. 'nononono! Stop! It hurts! IT HURTS SO MUCH! Please Fermet, why are you doing this?! I trust you, please', tears and blood become one, and he cant hold it anymore, the pain of getting your eye gouged without any painkillers really makes him want to just die. "hehe…hehehehe…hehee", all he can hear only a sickening laugh from the once friend he trusted the most. _

"No!...please…stop it!", Czes start trashing his body on the bed, sweat all over his body while screaming the memories he want to forget the most.

"es, Czes!"

"no…it hurts please!"

"Czes! Czeslaw!", with that his eyes shot open, his vision blur cause by the tears forming in his eyes. And the he feel a hand on his shoulder before he slapped, make it away from him. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!", he scream in panic.

"Czes, it's me, Ennis. What happen? Do you have a nightmares?", she try to touch him only to get slapped again. "No…please…it hurts..", he get to the corner of the bed to get away from all hands that try to touch him. Seeing this, Firo sighed "Czes, please calm down, its only me and Ennis. Please open your eyes", with that he climb to the bed and get close to Czes ignoring all the scream. "NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME! GO AWAY!", he start trashing his body again when he feel a pair of warm hands around his body. "No….i'm scared..please stop it…*sob", he whimpering followed by sobs that escapes from his mouth. "Sshh, its okay Czes, I'm here and Ennis too. We won't let anything happen to you, we will protect you okay", pulling Czes tighter to his body and start stroking his head gently. He can feel his shirt wet from the tears. Ennis followed to climb to the bed and holding his hand, "You can sleep with us Czes so when you have nightmare again we will be there for you", she said gently drawing small circle on his back hand to calm him down.

After a few minutes of crying, Czeslaw start to calm down with only small sobs escaping his mouth. "Ah! I know, why don't we see Maiza tomorrow?", Firo said. Hearing that Czes tilted his head to see Firo, "Maiza? I can see him?", asking with a puffy eyes and a pink tinted cheek. Ennis and Firo found it cute and makes them want to cuddling him more, sometimes Czeslaw would slip and unconsciously acting like a child should do. Firo chuckle, "Of course, and if Isaac and Miria there you can play with them too". "mmm, mkay..", with that he yawn and rubbing his eyes. All the cries makes him very sleepy and the warm on Firo's body makes him snuggling to him more and with that he sleep again knowing he's safe within Ennis and Firo's embrace. "So, lets continue our sleeps", Firo got up from bed while picking up the sleeping Czeslaw. Seeing this Ennis can't help to smile when Firo noticed her, "what are you smiling about Ennis?", Firo asked her curiously. Ennis chuckle "no, maybe it's a bit cruel when Czes crying and remembering his past. But I'm happy knowing all this". Hearing that Firo too can't help smiling, "yeah you're right, I'm glad he can finally open up to us". With that the three of them heading to their bedroom and ready to end the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to write the disclaimer at first chapter!**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic, and yeah my English isn't that good so my apologize if maybe there will be wrong grammar or else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baccano, it belong to Narita Ryohgo~**

* * *

"Mmm..", a pair of brown eyes opened as the morning light attack the owner's eyes.

"Ah, good morning", said a female voice that makes the brown eyed boy flinch. "A-ah, good morning", he answered while rubbing his eyes.

"How do you feel now?", ask Ennis as she walk closer towards the bed seeing the little boy's body in front of her became more tense and then smiling to him, "it's okay now Czes, you know I won't hurt you right?".

"U-uh, ye-yeah..", he answered again. Even though he remember what had happened the previous night when Ennis and Firo embrace his small body lovingly, it didn't do anything to make him forget about his nightmare.

"So?"

"Hu-huh?"

"Do you want breakfast?", ask Ennis. Despite seeing the nervousness in Czes, she try her best not to scare him any further.

"i-if that's okay with you, i-", he was interrupted by a laughing voice that comes not far from his bed. Moving his gaze to the door, he saw Firo leaning on the door with one hand holding his side to hold his laughter, "hahaha…hahaa..ahh sorry Czes, you are so funny just now", said Firo while holding his laughter. This earn a scowl on Czes's face as he seem to forgot about his bad dream while focusing his attention on Firo. "What so funny?", his brow looks like its going to become one anytime soon.

"Now now, calm down you two. Czes, don't bother about him okay? It's okay for you to be stiff sometimes, I really don't mind", Ennis said, this earn a 'Hey!' from Firo. "Now then, you should get up and take a shower while i prepare breakfast.", switching her attention to the boy beside her and earned a nod from him.

* * *

After having a nice shower and wear his clothes that have been prepared by Ennis, he goes towards the kitchen to see Firo and Ennis ready to have breakfast.

"ah, Czes, you're done. Come sit here.", Firo said patting the chair beside him while Ennis put the food on the table.

"aah, I'm so full~", said Firo while rubbing his stomach earning a smile on Ennis.

"how about you Czes? You like the food?", ask Ennis while gathering the dishes and put it on the sink.

"yes, 's good", mumbling his answer that almost not heard by both the adult.

"Alright!", Firo suddenly stand surprising the boy next to him. "Are you ready Czes?", he ask oblivious to the now tense boy.

"E-eh? Ready for what?", really sometimes Firo just ask things so suddenly he thoughts.

"Huh? You don't remember?", Ennis said coming from the kitchen and wipe the table clean.

This question makes him wondering 'remember what?' unconsiously tilting his head. Seeing the gesture Firo held the urge to hugs him instead answering the unspoken question, "you see, last night when you got err..nightmare, we promised to take you to see Maiza seeing that it might help with your problem".

"O-oh..", now he remember about what happened after he cried in their embrace.

"Alright, get your things Czes, we will go shortly after I'm done here", Ennis said going back to the kitchen and doing whatever she needs to do.

The trip to Martillo Family's headquarter got no obstacle since Firo was there. He got some kind of reputation among the beggars who are taking resident on the alleyway throughout the road so no one dare beg from them, hell they don't even dare to get close to them.

Once they got there Firo greets the people while Ennis helped Czes to take off his coat.

"Where is Maiza?", asked Firo to one of his subordinate.

"He's at boss's room, I heard they are discussing about the suspicious movements of other families ", said one of his subordinates.

"Alright, I'll go see him, Czes you can play with uncles here if you feel lonely~", Firo teasing the little boy while taking his coat off.

"I'm not!", Czes retort feeling a bit irritated by Firo's words. _Honestly I'm older than them! Why would I want to play with these people!_, he tought hearing the laughter Firo made disappear as he goes further the building.

"I'll go with Firo, are you okay by yourself Czes?", asked Ennis, sometimes she just worry too much about him.

"I'm okay", he answered. Seeing this Ennis's lips curves a little forming a small face on her face.

Now without Firo or Ennis, he goes to one of the corner of the room planning to just sit there waiting for Maiza before realize his feet didn't touch the floor anymore.

"Hu-Huh?!", surprised by the sudden event he glance from his shoulder only to see one of Firo's subordinate's smiling face.

"Now Czeslaw, what do you want to play?", he asked in a cheerful tone while keeping the smile on his face.

"N-no! it's okay I don't want to play! I'll just sit and waiting for the others", Czes answered while wriggling in the man's arms hoping he would let go of him.

"Aww, don't be like that Czes. We know you want to play, we won't let you get lonely while waiting for them", said the other man.

"Yeah! We won't let you get lonely so you can play with uncles here!"

"What do you want to play Czes?"

_I don't want to play!_

"What about hide and seek!"

_No thanks._

"Let's make a domino!"

_What?_

"Tch! That's fucking tiring!"

_I agree with you._

"Hey! Watch your word, there is a child here!"

_What child?! I'm over hundreds years old for God's sake!_

"Uhh..", all the noise make him dizzy.

_Seriously, they're mafia right? Someone tell me please!_

* * *

Inside the Martillo family boss's room five figure can be seen circling the round table. The boss sit on the end of the able while Maiza on the other end while Ronny the demon sit next to him. On the other side of the table Firo and Ennis sit next to each other.

"So, I've been receiving a report about suspicious movement from some people, what do you think Maiza?", asked the Don starting the discussion.

"I belive they're Martillo family's rival in business a big one that is. Their movement seem professional but they didn't do anything yet except monitoring Martillo's business", said Maiza.

"Well, we better be careful if they resort to violence like the previous family that attacking me and Luck. Especially you boss", Firo said. Even if they are immortal, still having your body shot several times really are hurts. That makes him think about Czes, what did he felt after being tortured for years must be unbearable.

"I know, Ronny I need you to get informations about this family and their business. Maiza and Firo, get ready for any ambush and warn the Gandor about this too, it's unlikely both of you that will become their target beside me. Ennis, can I trust Firo's safety to you?"

"Of course, I'll be glad to help", Ennis said with a small smile.

"Hey! I'm not that weak boss", he retort. This earn a chuckle from the Don.

"Then, we are done for today. And Maiza, I believe Firo and Ennis bring someone with them that miss you", the Don said, ending their discussion for the day. With this Maiza, Firo, and Ennis stand up and give their respects to the Don before going out of the room.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter done!**

**I'm still thinking about the plot, and I don't know when I can update soon seeing I'm busy with my paper for college.**

**Review please! It'll help me to improve! ^^**


End file.
